This invention, which resulted from a contract with the United States Department of Energy, relates to a seal means and, more particularly, to a seal assembly for chemical process apparatus.
In the reprocessing of spent nuclear fuel, tritium is separated from other fuel components in an initial process step wherein the disintegrated fuel elements are subjected to an oxidizing atmosphere in a continuous flow, rotary calcining furnace. It is essential to provide effective seals for the inlet and outlet ends of the rotating drum of this calcining furnace. The conditions under which seals for this purpose must operate and maintain integrity are (1) intense radiation, (2) a dusty atmosphere, (3) a pressure differential across the seals of up to 5 inches of water, (4) a temperature of about 200.degree. F., and (5) minor misalignment and shifting between the calcining drum and the inlet and outlet structures associated therewith.